


Pacify Her

by RubyBelle



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ageplay, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Spanking, Undiscussed BDSM rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBelle/pseuds/RubyBelle
Summary: Shane teaches the brattiest female superstar, Alexa, why she should consider treating her boss well.





	Pacify Her

**Author's Note:**

> i first wrote this in january, when alexa was on smackdown and charlotte was the raw women's champ, so… yeah, it's set during that time

As much as getting called up to Smackdown is everything Alexa wants, and getting to drape a championship belt over her shoulders every time she walks into the ring is as close to a dream come true as she's sure most people would ever get, Alexa Bliss is still pissed off. There were still too many gnats flying around, noise in her ears, boos from the crowd and stupid faces trying to tell her she doesn't deserve the belt.

Who on earth are they to tell her that she doesn't deserve absolutely  _ everything  _ in this world? She has fought and won, she has gotten what she deserves, everyone else is just jealous and stupid.

“Look, I understand you,” her boss, Shane McMahon is sighing, rubbing his forehead, upset for the hundredth time today. Alexa glowers, tapping her foot against the ground, not willing to put up with anyone today. “But, you can't go around throwing things at people, or threatening to take away anyone's jobs. That's not in your authority.”

“I'm the champ,” Alexa hisses in reply, feeling her hands ball up into fists. “And no one around here respects that! The men get every stupid wish they want, but I don't!”

Shane rolls his eyes. “None of the men throw a temper tantrum when they don't get the protein bar they want. None of the women, either  — just  _ you.” _

Alexa feels like stomping her feet on the ground in response. Alexa is strong, but she knows Shane had fought the Undertaker, and she knows what he's capable of doing, and she  _ knows _ ... That still doesn't stop her from wanting to shout at him and berate him for being such an inadequate manager. Alexa had dealt with Triple H and his wife Stephanie before, she almost wishes she had gotten called up to RAW instead, to somewhere where people know her and will treat her right. 

In NXT, she had been getting respect, however begrudgingly, but now on the main roster she's just getting a lot of snide comments and side eyes. None of the older women want to deal with her, as if she's just some child who has no business wrestling, and even the stagehands seem to treat her like she's lesser. After months of annoyance and incompetence, she'd finally snapped and yelled at a young intern for what seemed like an hour for having the gall to get her dinner order wrong.

Shane, in a burst of whatever responsibility he decided to finally exercise, had quickly been called to the situation and pulled Alexa away from the almost-crying worker. He’d pulled her into an office on the side, and used a slip of paper to cover the small window on the closed door to give her a private scolding. Alexa is  _ tired _ of it, and wants to go get her hair washed and makeup wiped off before she goes back to the hotel. The show's practically over by now, and most the wrestlers have already left.

“I know you want people to listen to you,” Shane says, and Alexa rolls her eyes over to him, agonisingly slow. “But if you’re trying to get their attention or any sort of respect, you can't treat them like they're less than you. They're people, too, Miss Bliss.”

The sound of Shane using her last name makes Alexa unintentionally grimace. Shane's far too casual to treat her like that, and she hates the way it sounds. Like people who don't know anything about her and just want some sort of credit for being kind. It isn't formal enough for the respect she  _ deserves _ , so it ended up being just a half-assed attempt to sound like they care so she won't get mad.

Shane notices her expression. “Is there anything else you'd like to add?”

“ _ No _ ,” she replies, almost spelling it out for him. “Is this done? Are you done? Can I go?”

“Did you hear a word I said?” Shane asks, the question a sigh.

“I don't  _ care _ ,” Alexa says, quickly throwing her hands up near her face. “All I know is that you don't give a fuck about your Women's Champion, while  _ Stephanie _ is giving  _ her  _ Champion all the love and adoration she deserves.”

Shane’s face gets a little darker, and he crosses his arms, a bit more serious now, a bit less exasperated. “Don't use that word around me, Miss Bliss.”

Alexa sneers, “What,  _ fuck _ ? I doesn't realise you were going to police my language along with my actions, Shane.”

“I,” Shane starts, throwing his head back a little, looking down on Alexa. “am your boss. You need to treat me with respect, Miss Bliss.”

Alexa shakes her hands, feeling her heart rate rise. “Miss Bliss, Miss Bliss,  _ Miss Bliss _ ! Stop calling me that! Oh my  _ god _ , you are so  _ annoying _ !!”

She lets out an angry high pitched growl and tries to stomp away, far from caring about what Shane McMahon had to say about her vocabulary, but a strong hand catches her by the wrist. She whips around, eyes wide and teeth gritted, ready to yell some more.

The look on Shane’s face takes the words from her lungs, and Alexa finds herself suddenly biting her tongue. Shane steps closer to her, his large hand wrapping around her wrist easily, his face stern, a quiet anger shaping his features. Alexa tries to jerk her arm away, but Shane holds it close to him easily, stronger than he let on.

“I did not dismiss you,” Shane says lightly, contrasting his face and aura. Alexa bites her lip and frowns at him, as if it would do anything. “This conversation is not over, Miss Bliss.”

“I told you not to call me that,” she says quickly, before she even realises it. Some part of her tells her that saying that isn't such a good idea, but the rest of her is confident, rebellious and angry, wanting to be heard, not wanting to bend so easily.

“It's your name,” he replies, raising one eyebrow, but face still not softening, and hand still a tight vise. “What would you prefer I call you?”

“My…” Suddenly shy, Alexa looks away, nervous. She's done this before with Triple H, Stephanie, boyfriends who seemed alright with it, but not Shane. Not yet, at least. “My  _ name _ .”

Shane looks over her quietly, and Alexa's almost entirely sure he knows where this is going, sure that his sister had told him, or otherwise some of the girls who had come up from NXT. It isn't like Alexa keeps it a tightly locked secret, but she knows it could make people's stomachs churn and she doesn't like rumours. Ready to force an apology and get away quickly, but hoping she wouldn't actually make it out the door, Alexa keeps her arm still in Shane's grasp.

“What is that supposed to be?” Shane asks, and Alexa swears she feels him pull her a little closer. “You're sure acting like a brat.”

Alexa swallows and makes sure her voice is as nasally and annoying as possible. “What, you can't tell, old man? You haven't heard  _ anything _ from  _ anyone _ ? God, you really  _ are _ dumb.”

Shane’s hand on her wrist pulls her down and closer to him, and she lets out a small gasp of surprise when his other hand grabs her shoulder, as if to support her, or control her. Alexa isn't  _ entirely  _ sure if Shane's inclined to take care of wrestlers the same way the rest of his family seemed to, but the tightness on her limbs definitely seems like a good sign. Whispers in the locker room is one thing, but actually trying to initiate a scene with the bosses themselves is a whole new ballpark.

“I’m not gonna put up with this bratty thing for much longer, Alexa,” Shane says, giving a little smile. The heated look on his face seems almost out of place with the natural kindness of his features, but Alexa doesn't feel any less threatened by that. “What, you wanna act like a little girl? I’ll treat you like one.”

Alexa feels her heart flutter as she leans back and scowls at Shane. “I’d like to see you try, old man. What, you think you can control me? I’m the  _ champ _ , I’m not gonna let you treat me like whatever.”

Fluidly, Shane kicks the chair out from next to them, and pushes Alexa down onto the large meeting room table, until her chest and chin were pressed up against the wood, her one wrist still held tight in his grip. Alexa lets out another loud, frustrated whine, and stomped her foot on the ground.

“Let go of me, you stupid old man!” she half-shouts, wanting to scream and kick but making sure her voice is still relatively low, cautious of who could be hearing. “I - I’ll call your dad! I’ll call Stephanie!”

Shane's voice in her ear is sudden, as is the weight pressing down on her. “You’re not going to do anything like that, babygirl,” he says, still holding her arm behind her back. “Now then, do you wanna tell Daddy you're sorry, or are you going to misbehave some more?”

Shane referring to himself as  _ Daddy _ so casually, calling her  _ babygirl _ so lovingly is almost enough to get Alexa wet on its own, while the arm bar he practically has her in is just the icing on the cake. Alexa wiggles under his grasp, stamping her feet quickly on the ground, wanting to make him madder, wanting to hear his angry voice. “I'm gonna tell on you! Lemme go!”

“I can't, baby,” Shane coos, and some of the weight on her back is lifted. “I'm not gonna let you run through the stadium throwing a hissy fit. Now tell me you're sorry, before I get mad.”

Alexa thinks about pushing him further, about complaining more, but figured that for a first scene, she ought to behave at least a  _ little _ . “Soooooooorry,” she pouted, jiggling her arm, trying to get free. “Now lemme go or I’m gonna hit you!”

“Oh,” Shane laughs. “You're gonna  _ hit _ me? No, babygirl, I can't let a threat like that slip by. You need to talk to Daddy with respect.”

Alexa uses her free hand to bang against the desk, her rings adding a sharp metallic clicking to the mix. “What respect, old man?” she says, weakly trying to pull her body away from Shane. “You're just a creep!”

Shane readjusts himself behind her, and grabs her free hand, pulling it down to meet her restrained hand, and gathered both of her wrists up in his large hand. Alexa’s throat goes dry at the pressure of his hips against her ass, and she stomps again.

A warm hand presses flat against her hip, heavy and solid. “Babygirl, do you really want to make Daddy mad? Tell me, because I’m going to have to spank you if you keep this up, honey.”

Forehead pressed against the table and heart high in her lungs, Alexa wiggles under his control. “You're just a stupid old man, you can't stop me,” she says, pressing her thighs tight together. “A creepy old man.”

The sudden spike of pain across her right asscheek certainly jolts Alexa into silence, the distinct sound of flesh against flesh filling up the room. Softly, Shane rubs his hand against the impact zone, he'd spanked her over her wrestling shorts, but it doesn't do much to stop the painful heat. Alexa wants to shout something again, but there's another slap in the same spot, and the only sound that left her is a confused yelp.

“You gonna speak nice, babygirl?” Shane asks, voice still light, still sweet and soothing, his hand still hot against her ass. “If you say you're sorry, I’ll forgive you.”

“Why would I be sorry?” Alexa replies, sure that her voice is a little bit higher pitched, maybe a little breathier. She isn't sure if immediately after Smackdown Live and inside of an arena is the best place to slip into subspace, but she'd be damned if she tried to stop herself now, her cunt already twitching, begging for more attention. “I hate you! You're just a creepy old man who wants to have his way with a pretty young gi — ”

Another spank cuts off her words, and she hears a low chuckle from Shane. “Now, now,” he says, finally stepping a little away from her, their hips not pressed up against each other so firmly anymore. “Guess I have to really punish you, then, don't I? Being rude to employees, talking back to your boss, you're really just a brat, aren't you?”

Fingers hook over the waistband of her shorts and pull them down, the cold air hitting Alexa hard, and she lamely struggles against it. Shane pulls them down until they're nestled under the fat swell of her ass, and rests his flat palm on the peak of the curve. 

“How many spanks is it again? One for each year? What, so…” Shane pauses, feigning thought. “So, ten?”

“I'm not ten,” Alexa complains, shaking her butt, fully aware of what she's doing. 

“Right, sorry,” Shane's hand softly rubs her ass, calm before a storm. “You're eight.”

The next spank resounds through the room impossibly loud. Alexa's almost entirely sure that someone must've heard from outside, the shocked yelp that came out her mouth definitely not helping. 

“One,” Shane rubs his hand against her softly, Alexa can already feel her skin heating up, and he spanks her again and again, counting out the strikes with the same levelled voice.

“Ow!”  Alexa shouts into the table, her entire body tensing up at each blow. “Stop it! Old man! You’re hurting me!” 

Another smack, and Shane gives her a low chuckle in response. “Four.”

“No, stop it!” Alexa tries to wiggle away from her punishment, but Shane’s grip on her wrists is still too tight for her to try anything seriously. “I hate you!”

"That's not a nice way of speaking to Daddy, is it, sweetie?" Shane says, the smile in his voice obvious. His sugary sweet speech doesn't help the tingling in Alexa's heat, the pain imprinted on her ass multiplying the effects. "You need to be kinder, or else I'll have to be rougher with you, baby."

God, rougher. That's all Alexa wants at this point, and she tries to show her excitement with a loud stomp of her foot. "Old man!" she spat, pushing her ass back, looking for Shane.

"Babygirl, you just  _ do not _ learn, do you?" His words are disappointed but his voice holds a chuckle, and Alexa hears the distinct sound of a belt being undone. Her breath catches in her throat, disbelief and excitement.

She'd expected Shane to be a more gentle lover, maybe a bit more of a teaser, but Shane just pushes into her without a second thought. The burning heat of his cock deep in Alexa's waist forces a moan straight from her throat. Her hands scramble on her back, looking for something to hold onto, and luckily she's forced against the table, or else her knees giving way may have caused a problem.

There's another loud impact to her ass and Alexa yelps again, unexpecting. "Five," Shane says, his soft voice breathy, and he starts fucking her.

Alexa isn't a virgin by any means , but she hasn't had much experience with sex while in subspace. As it turns out, it's pretty amazing. Her mind had already gone into a haze sometime before, but it was a quiet move  —  her brain turning to mush by Shane's cock is much louder. Words doesn't come to Alexa, her thoughts feel like crayons slipping out of her grasp, and when Shane spanks her for the sixth time, she lets go and moans out a feeble " 'M'sowwy."

"What's that, babygirl?" Shane's voice is so much closer now, his rhythm faster, deeper. "Are you finally gonna be be nice?"

"Old m —" Alexa gasps, something deep inside her getting bumped up against by the head of Shane's cock. "Sorry."

"You're a good girl, sweetie," Shane says, still so sweet, like sticky syrup. Another spank hits Alexa, she isn't sure if he's going harder on her or not, and Shane speaks again. "But, you still need to be punished fully."

Alexa whines, loud and high pitched, through her nose. The pressure deep in her stomach is getting heavier, harder, and her eyes start to water from the intensity. She wants her hands free, she wants to push Shane off and take it slower, she wants Shane to spank her again, she wants to hear his voice in her ear.

He seems to be able to tell how tight she's getting, how much she wants just a  _ little more _ , and pities her. The hand he'd been using to hurt Alexa goes onto her back, soothing inbetween her shoulder blades. His voice as breathless as before, he thrusts deep into her cunt and says, "You can come whenever you want, baby."

The words are finally enough to push her over the edge. The sound Alexa makes is foreign to her, a childish squeak, but her thighs spasm with her heat and she feels hot wetness leak down her thighs. Her mind gives up, reduced to scenes of lollipops and tiaras, her makeup smeared on the table and her falsies fallen off, and Alexa calls out for Shane. No matter what punishment Shane wants to give her, she'll take it, forcing her hips back to bump up against Shane's, feeling his dick in her gut, his hands smacking her ass and burning the skin.

"Seven," he says, and Alexa feels like she can't breath in hard enough to fill her lungs. Her thighs start to feel wobbly, tensing up for every impact, tired of holding her up. "One more, babygirl."

"Don' wanna," she wails, voice hitching. "No more."

"Words, baby," Shane says. "And, I told you. I can't stop now."

"No!"

"Babygirl..." 

But the warning isn't cruel, it feels like he's laughing at her — hell, he probably is. Alexa sees his puppy smile in her mind, and her heart squeezes tight, her mind reaching out with both hands.

"Eight."

The last hit feels worse than any of the others, and Alexa hates how much she loves it. "Noooo," she whimpers, pressing her forehead against the table. Shane doesn't stop fucking her, and it's getting frantic. Alexa doesn't know how close he was, but she knows it has to be soon. Some adult part of her mind wondered where he'll come, but the rest of her is preoccupied with if she's proven herself to be a good enough girl for Shane.

"Daddy's almost there, babygirl," Shane groans, his grip on Alexa's wrists finally loosening up, his other hand going to prop himself up on the table.

Having already come, Alexa just lets her body enjoy the sensation of Shane's heat, his hands and cock, trying desperately to ignore the radiating pain coming from the punishment she'd just received. She doesn't want to think anymore, so she didn't.

A couple of deep thrusts and fast pants, and Shane pulls out quick, letting go of Alexa's hands and pumping his come into his hand. Alexa thinks about what a waste it is, surprised by her disappointment, but without Shane forcing her against the table, her knees give out and she slumps down to the floor.

Surprised, Shane quickly kneels down to help her back up, conscientiously hiding his sullied hand. "Alexa, are you alright?"

_ Oh, right _ , Alexa remembers. She's nearly forgotten her own name, has come to think of herself as Shane's babygirl. It sounds strange in her head, anything other than  _ babygirl _ ,  _ sweetie _ , and the like. Her brain is a cotton candy pink, and she looks at Shane, who looks actually worried until he looks happy.

"Give me just a minute, baby," he says, and Alexa nods obediently.

Alexa rolls over to move from her weak knees to sit on her backside, but the sharp pain stops her in her tracks. Her ass really _ hurts _ , but she will never admit it. She's a big girl, she has to take it, but it feels like it's white hot, any specific imprint of Shane's palm muddled into a mass of hurt. Her muscles tremble without any provocation, which doesn't help the rest of her legs any. 

Shane is luckily busy wiping his hands with a tissue and buckling up his belt to notice Alexa's wince. She decides to curl up on her side and watch him look for his cell phone.

They are still the same people from before, but everything just seems so different. Shane calls a cab and helps Alexa dress in loose clothing, abashed when he saw the entirety of the damage he wreaked on her. Alexa remains pliant and weak, and keeps her head leaned against Shane's shoulder the entire way to his hotel room, soft colours in her vision. She wishes she has one of her stuffies with her.

In his hotel room, Alexa goes straight to Shane's queen bed and grabs a pillow, holding it tight in a vice-like hug. Shane goes over to her and rubs her back.

"Do you need anything?"

"Mons'er's Een," Alexa mumbles, her voice muffled by the pillow in her grasp. Shane sees the way she avoids hitting her backside with her heels as she sits down, knees bent, and thinks it's just about the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Monster's Inc., got it," Shane chuckles, and goes to get his laptop to look up a site to rent the movie on. Alexa gives him a wary look, unsure, and Shane meets her with a smile. "What is it, babygirl?" 

"I wan' ice cream," Alexa says, her voice getting the recognisable pout back in it. 

Shane finishes the renting process and put the Pixar film on full screen, waiting for Alexa to use her good girl words. It seems to take her a little bit to realise, but once the opening credits finished, Alexa quietly adds a "please".

"That's a good girl," Shane says, standing up and ruffling her hair. Alexa pouts again, and moves to lay on her stomach, still hugging the pillow, watching the beginning scenes of her favourite film intently. Again, Shane wonders if there's anything on earth cuter than this.

As a reward, and maybe a bit of a spoiling, Shane picks up the room phone and dials room service, the soft energetic babbling of Boo sparking a soft giggle from Alexa. He waits for the other side to pick up, checking his watch, hoping the kitchen is still open. 

Alexa peeks his way when he greets the worker, cautiousness and excitement obvious on her face. She grabs the corner of the bedsheets and pulls it over her, hiding her and the laptop in a small fort. Shane chuckles as he speaks, "I'd like to make an order. Dessert, please."

“A sundae. Could you make it a double?” Shane looks over at Alexa, who has wrapped herself entirely in the soft down blanket. “Yes, chocolate syrup. Lots of whipped cream and sprinkles, too. Alright, thank you.”

As soon as he hangs up, Alexa pauses the movie, something Shane expects to be rare, and stares at him, wide-eyed, surprised, happy, comfortable, every emotion clear as day, being as buried as she is in subspace.

"I'll take care of you," Shane smiles, petting her hair. "Just you, babygirl."

Alexa's face flushes a deep pink, her long eyelashes brushing against her cheeks when she looks down and smiles wide. "Thanks, Daddy."

 


End file.
